


【龙卡】针锋相对（四）

by JiangDu



Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [4]
Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Summary: · 本章含微量狮子×小菊花，不适请注意避雷
Relationships: 龙卡
Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【龙卡】针锋相对（四）

**Author's Note:**

> · 本章含微量狮子×小菊花，不适请注意避雷

四．

“A组注意，你方七点钟方向有热成像反应，请迅速排查危险因素 “

“A组收到，“狮子轻快的回道：”你们那边呢“

“坐标点（373，291）一切正常，我们这边已经排除了B1区域的所有爆炸物，”白鸟清亮的声音在两组的队伍频道间回荡：“B2区域呢”

“差不多了”菊花皱着眉剪断手边炸弹内部的最后一根红色电线：“B2区域安全”

狮子在这个期间半蹲在他身侧大树最低的枝桠上、面色沉着的注视着七点钟方向的茂密树冠，凭借着哨兵极佳的感官、十分敏锐地捕捉到衣物与灌木摩擦产生的轻微窸窣声，腰间锻炼良好的肌肉骤然紧绷、悄声无息的抽出了腰间的短刀。

树下完成了拆除的菊花也在此时站起身，私有觉察的仰起头、与树冠间隐蔽着的搭档交换了一个默契十足眼神，随即若无其事的开口道：“我们接下来去哪个坐标？”说话间不易察觉的抬手按住了腰间的枪套。

狮子眯着一双浅色的凌厉兽眼、听见七点钟方向的脚步声在短暂的停顿后加快了速度，心下沉思，直径二十米内只有这一个脚步声，是个独行侠，龙骨或卡卡西么？

在他思索的短暂时间里、来人已经近到了离他们不到三米的距离，树下的菊花拔出了枪，狮子一蹬树干借力跃向空中、毫不犹豫向脚步靠近的灌木落去，与此同时他的向导扣动了扳机、训练用橡胶子弹划出一声凌冽声响破空而去、在狮子落下的前几秒干净利落率先抵达。

“漂亮！”狮子怒吼了一声单手持刀落地，来人的身手显然不在他下，居然几个连续的后撤步加上翻滚十分灵活的避开了出膛的子弹和狮子破空而来的犀利一刀。

“卡卡—―——咦，怎么他妈是你”狮子挑着眉瞪着眼前神情悠哉的脏辫

“怎么不能是我了，”脏辫慢条斯理的拍拍身上制服衣角沾染的尘土：“你就这么想卡卡西啊？“

“平菇呢？你一个人？”狮子呵呵道

“他马上就到，“脏辫眯着眼睛十分友好的对狮子和他身后拨开灌木上前的菊花微微一笑：”不急，在那之前我要先解决了你们两个小年轻“

“您老人家还干的来吗？”狮子毫不示弱的又怼回去

“哎呀这就很让人苦恼，”脏辫笑眯眯的以指腹抚摸手中匕首的刀背：“可是没办法啊，我的搭档是向导首席，我这个老家伙怎么也不能落下太多，你们说是不是？“

“—―雨林！“白鸟神情紧张的拖住哨兵搭档脱力的身体，迅速释放出安抚性的向导素兜头罩住怀里面色苍白左腿痉挛的搭档，在安抚哨兵的期间抬头看了一眼站在他们面前的青年，语气冷静而又克制：”够了，卡卡西“

“我们认输“

单手拎着长刀的青年站在他们面前、垂眼注视着白鸟怀里颤抖的哨兵，鲜血顺着他的指缝一直流到刀刃、自刀尖最锋利处无声低落，他的神情冷漠而又疏离，沉默片刻后收了刀、语气冷淡的将别在耳旁的通讯器调至公共频道：“B组二人淘汰，裁判来一趟吧“

“我靠我好不甘心啊！“狮子骂骂咧咧的坐在凳子上让菊花给他的手臂擦跌打药水，满脸都是郁闷。

他们这一组尽了全力，还是没能撑过之后平菇赶到后对方两人的紧密攻势，遗憾败下阵来。

“你们的表现挺好的，无论是单兵作战能力还是配合都绝对不差，”长头发的裁判姐姐朝他们鼓励性的笑了笑：“对方再怎么也是首席向导和最顶尖的资深哨兵啊，能做到这个程度已经很不错啦”

“这倒没错，出乎我意料了”脏辫拍拍狮子毛绒绒的脑袋：“年轻人再接再厉！”

“咱们整组成绩是多少啊，”狮子转头去跟菊花嘟囔：“白鸟和雨林可给我争点气..”

“白鸟？别提了，你们那俩小伙伴可惨”脏辫摇摇头咂嘴道：“比你们出来的还早，送去医务室了，被小卡卡虐的亲妈都不认识了”

“医务室？”菊花十分疑惑的嘀咕了一句：“怎么回事”

“怎么？”狮子掐掐他软软的小脸问道

“卡卡西练习时从来都是很注意分寸的，哪次有把人打进医务室过”菊花忧心忡忡的往走廊尽头的医务室大门看去：“今天怎么…”

“你说得对，”二人闻声回头，正好看见龙骨和平菇二人身着一黑一白的制服并肩走过来，平菇伸手拍了拍狮子的肩膀，神情依旧是平静而温和：“关于这件事，我们正想去跟他了解情况，也麻烦你们几位知情者在塔里做出相关处罚之前不要四处乱说：

“什么？处罚？“狮子盯着平菇猛然站起身来，毫不掩饰音量大着嘴巴就开始嚷嚷：”不就是个训练而已吗！“

“第三十二版《白塔管理条例》中特指出：禁止现役成员在训练期间对同伴造成非必要的故意伤害。卡卡西在雨林丧失反抗能力之后并未停止攻击、而是接连出手导致了他的左臂骨折，直到对方向导喝止才停止攻势“龙骨三言两语解释完了事情的始末，脸上冰一般的神色毫无动摇：”你觉得这只是个训练而已？“

“喂你…！“狮子怒目而视就想上前和龙骨理论，被菊花和平菇一个拽一个挡的拦住了

“冷静，我们现在只是去和他了解一下情况而已，“平菇温声安抚道：”我们作为首席有义务及时纠正现役全员的不正行为，卡卡西也不例外，但我们绝对不会冤枉人的“

“行了你，“菊花扯着狮子的袖子劝道：”平菇都说了…“

狮子盯着远处二人离去的背影不放心的想要跟上去：“不行我还是得去，万一龙骨那个混蛋趁机公报私仇怎么办？“

“他俩有啥仇值得龙骨去报，“菊花的脸色特别无语：”他们一个是卡卡西的搭档一个是他亲哥，你个撑死算个损友的家伙上赶着凑什么热闹“

“龙骨明显是喜欢他的，你就不要担心了“

“…..啥？龙骨喜欢谁？“狮子满脸疑惑的反问道

菊花：“……还能是谁，卡卡西啊“

狮子：“搞笑！谁都能喜欢上卡卡西就他不能！”

菊花呵呵一笑：“你这就叫死直男，啥都看不出来”

“那你说说你看出来了啥？”狮子抱着手臂瞪他，嘟囔道

“你跟龙骨同一届的吧？他什么性格你清楚吗？“菊花呵呵道

“清楚啊，无非就是表情和话少，不喜欢凑热闹，读书的时候就跟个天外高人似的，班里有个啥团体活动是从来都不参加的“狮子掰着指头数道：“跟个闷骚一样，全身上下也就只有实力和那张脸能看得过去”

“你不也是清楚的吗，”菊花掐掐小狮子没心没肺的小脸，语气颇为无奈：“这样一个喜欢清净话少的人，为啥上赶着去争那哨兵首席，当上了之后成天开会管事给自己找不痛快呗”

狮子思索了一会似乎悟到了点意思，表情略微僵硬、却还是嘴硬：“那是他崇尚名利”

“要真是这样的话，为什么又把所有的公开露面演讲都推给了平菇，”菊花意味深长地拍拍狮子的肩，无奈于搭档的缺心眼、感慨道：“他是因为卡卡西”

卡卡西啊，塔里数百年以来碰上过最特殊的一个存在，在高层眼里绝不亚于一块烫手山芋、摔不得也捧不得，既珍惜他的天赋、又生怕开过先例后一发不可收拾，尽管卡卡西在转为现役的整一年间执行的都是哨兵的任务、却也还是穿着向导那套纯白色的制服，授勋时站在黑压压一排哨兵的最前方，醒目的好似黑夜中划破长空的鹰。

“龙骨想必也是清楚的，卡卡西当时的身份很尴尬，也只能以向导的身份授勋，明明身负着远超于他人的强大天赋，却也只能被这短短两个字限制，当时是那样，再往后会怎样？世人以精神力量的水平来评价向导的能力，而他无疑会是被人指点说成怪物的那一个”

一个毫无精神治疗能力的向导，一个战斗能力杰出、但依旧还是向导的怪物。

卡卡西如今还年轻，塔里需要他出众的战斗能力，但是往后呢？十年二十年，谁也说不清，只要他还穿着那身纯白制服一日、就终其一生都不可能摆脱这个无解的循环。

根本上的解决方法其实也并不难，所有人都心照不宣的知道、却也异口同声保持沉默。

因为高层还需要向导们恪守本职完成辅佐哨兵的使命，仅仅一滴因心软放过的水珠，就可能导致一整个大坝的崩溃决堤。

“龙骨明白的，所以他才全力争取到了首席的位置，高层绝不可能为向导身份的卡卡西给出先例，但却一定不会放弃顶着哨兵名头的他、身上所具有的无限战斗潜力”

龙骨成为首席的那一年，第一次给一身纯黑制服的卡卡西授勋，两个长相各异但都一样英俊的青年隔着短短的几节台阶对视，谁也不知道他们那一瞬的眼神交集会是怎样的一番情绪，只有彼时作为向导首席副官的小菊花、站在平菇的身后、看见了哨兵首席那一瞬颤抖的肩。


End file.
